nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Rubble Trouble New York
|awards='Newgrounds' - Daily 3rd place |Levels=30 |type=Main Game |genre=Strategy |websites=Nitrome.com, Miniclip |controls= - Use/activate tools |preq/seq='Sequel:' Rubble Trouble 2 |development= |credits='Artwork' Simon Hunter Programming Aaron Steed Music Dave Cowen Physics powered by Box 2D |special=Number 1 game on Miniclip in May 2010http://nitromeuniverse.wordpress.com/2010/05/29/rubble-trouble-at-the-top/ }} Rubble Trouble New York, or originally Rubble Trouble, is a strategy demolition game released January 29, 2010Nitrome Blog Post: Rubble Trouble. It's the first installement of the Rubble Trouble Series. In this game, players have to demolish buildings with the tools they are provided with in each level, to gain a certain amount of money that must be earned. ---- Controls Click mouse - Select tools at the bottom of the screen and use them. Levels Level 1 Tools: Infinite Nitro Target: $1100 First level, and very easy. Just place some of the Nitros down to blow up the building. Level 2 Tools: 5 Drills Target: '$600 First level with drill. Use it from the top of the building, and use one on each column. Level 3 '''Tools: ' Infinite Cannon balls '''Target: $1400 Using the cannon, destroy the building. This is the first level with destroyable structures. Level 4 Tools: 3 Wrecking balls Target: $1300 Use the wrecking ball to destroy the building. If you're quick you only need to use it once. Level 5 Tools: 20 Nitro Target: $850 First level with Larry stuck on a building. Blow up the bottom and work your way to the top. Level 6 Tools: 4 Missiles Target: $1000 Similar to level 3 except with missiles. Ivan (Larry's cousin) is first mentioned here. Level 7 Tools: Unlimited Nitro, 4 Missiles Target: $1100 First level with destroyable civilian buildings. Try not to destroy them. Level 8 Tools: 3 Wreck balls, 2 Missiles, 4 Air strikes Target: $800 First level with plane. Larry is on a building again. Level 9 Tools: 20 Nitro, Unlimited Grabbers, 4 Missiles Target: $1200 First level with the grabber helicopter and safes. Grab the blocks infront of the safes using the grabber. Avoid destroying the civilian buildings. Level 10 Tools: 3 Nitros, 3 Air Strikes Target: $1100 The player has to carefully use the very limited amount of tools to complete the level. Level 11 Tools: 6 Cannon Balls Target: $760 The player must hit the top or the side of the structure, while being careful not to hit any civilian buildings. Level 12 Tools: '''5 Cannon Balls, 20 nitro '''Target: $1600 First level with Larry's quadruplets. Level 13 Tools: 3 Air Strikes, Unlimited Grabbers, 8 Cannon Balls ' Target Money:' $600 Level 14 Tools: Infinite Nitro, 1 Grabber ' Target Money:' $2600 Larry 3 is on the long platform. Level 15 Tools: Infinite Nitro, 4 grabbers, 4 drills Target Money: $2200 Level 16 Tools: 10 Cannon balls. Target: $650 Level 17 Target: $500 The player has to guide the safes onto the ground by making an all big contraption. If they get stuck, use the Nitro to lift it. Level 18 Tools: 1 Wreck Ball, 20 Nitro, 1 Grabber Target: $850 The player has to get all three Larry's safely to the ground without destroying the civilian buildings. Level 19 Tools: Infinite Nitro, Infinite Grabber, Infinite Missile,Infinite Airstrike Target: $100 Level 20 Tools: Infinite Drill, 5 Air Strikes Target: $1800 Start drilling from the bottom left and work your way up. Level 21 Tools: 8 Missiles. Target: $3000 Carefully shoot each missile into the nitro and get the safe to the ground. Level 22 Tools: Infinite Chaingun Target: $1000 Carefully destroy each block(not the explosives) then blow up the building. Level 23 Tools: Infinite Nitro, 5 Grabber Target: $1850 Quickly Nuke the top two explosives, wait, and then do the same things again and again to get the Larrys down. Level 24 Tools: Infinite Cannons Target: $2200 Shoot the Cannon balls into the "slots". Make sure they don't crash into the Civilian buildings. Level 25 Tools: Infinite Thumper Target: $800 Thump once. Wait for it to tip just a little. Then thump again. Do the same thing over and over. Level 26 Tools: 1 Thumper, 2 Missiles. Target: $1150 Shoot the missiles into the clumps of block. Then use the thumper. Level 27 Tools: 2 Wreck balls, Infinite Missiles. Target: $750 Shoot the missiles so they will crash into the super steel. Level 28 Tools: Infinite Chain gun Target: $580 Destroy the left leg. Then destroy the top of the right. Level 29 You need to destroy two spires that are next to missile factories. Note: You can use the wrecking ball to guide the spires, and you can destroy the middle missile factory and still complete the level. Infinite wreck balls and thumpers. Target money: $3000. Level 30 Tools: Infinite grabber, 1 air strike Additional Levels Two additional levels were added as part of the Rubble Trouble update. Level 31 In this level, the player has infinite Grabbers and one Air Strike. Two big blocks are placed on the far left of the level, the top block going a bit off the top edge of the bottom block. The bottom block is sealed off and can only be destroyed by a large explosion that will be able to breach the metal and detonate the Explosives in the bottom block. The top block has the right side of the block exposed, exposed so that touching the Explosives with the Grabber arm will detonate them. The player also has four blocks, all which have explosives on them. The player has to place 3 them on top of the bottom top block in a way so that each explosive on the four blocks is at least one block away, so when the player uses the Air Strike it detonates one of the blocks which detonates the other block and starts a chain reaction which detonates on Explosives on the level. Level 32 In this level, the player has infinite Chain Gun and infinite Grabber, although they really only need the Chain Gun to complete the level. The player has to demolish the Statue of Liberty. The player can easily do this by destroy the bottom blocks which will drop the metal which will prevent the player from destroying the inside from outside. Next, the player should destroy the the Statue of Liberty's torch (made out of explosives), then its arm. Now, the player should position the Chain Gun on the bottom ground where the Statue of Liberty is standing, so that the Chain Gun is literally inside the Statue of Liberty. Now, they just have to shoot up, and the Statue of Liberty will fall down. Ending Interactive Objects *'Safes ' - Sometimes safes filled with money appear on some of the buildings. Getting them to the ground increases the current amount of money. *'Supersteel' - Super steel can protect surrounding buildings and sometimes workers from broken building debris. Sometimes it can be moved with the grabber. Tools *'Nitro' - Select this tool and click anywhere on the building. This creates an explosion in that area. *'Drill ' - Select this tool and select an area on the side or top of a building to drill it down. The drill will keep traveling in that direction selected until it cannot travel any further. *'Cannon' - Select this tool and move the mouse to adjust the angle. Click and hold with the mouse to adjust the power and let go to fire a canon ball at an area for demolishment. *'Wrecking Ball' - Select this tool and move it with your mouse to smash the building down. It can only be used for a limited amount of time. *'Missile Launcher' - Click the mouse to launch a missile. Move the mouse around to control the missile and lead it to the area wished to be demolished. *'Grabber' - This tool allows you to pick out a piece of the building, safe or super steel. It is useful for getting safes down to the ground. *'Thumper' - When this tool is positioned on the ground, it destroys the part of the building next to it. *'Chain Gun' - This tool can be positioned on the ground and the player can aim and shoot and the structures to destroy them. *'Air Strike' - This tool can be used only above barriers. The player can position the airplane at either side of the barrier. The plane will release nitro bombs that will explode on impact with the structure. Hazards *'Buildings' - Buildings include Banks, stores and firework factories. *'Workers' - Workers on certain levels sometimes get stuck on top of some buildings. They must be brought carefully down otherwise they may get injured and cause money loss. Scoring (Money) The amount of money earned depends on the number of safes brought safely to the ground as well as the area and space of building demolished. Updates The original Rubble Trouble had the current screen, without a wrecking ball on the menu. At the time of Rubble Trouble Tokyo's release, they added the wrecking ball to link it to Rubble Trouble Tokyo. Other than the wrecking ball, two new levels were added, which had "an interesting surprise appropriate to New York". The background was also updated with the Empire State building in the background. This was done to match the upcoming sequel, which had been given a specific setting. Trivia * Super Marrow Land is a clear reference to Super Mario Land for the Gameboy. * If player press "p"button for pause after he win or lose, he will can continue playing, but to save his progress, he must reset the level. Beta Content Many things were planned for the original Rubble Trouble, but some of them never made it into the final version. However, they still exist in the game files. *Unnamed Drill Vehicle *Portapod *Transport Truck *An image of the Plane with yellow on the top instead of grey. RubbleTroublePlane.png|Beta Plane image References es:Rubble Trouble New York Category:Rubble Trouble Category:Games Category:Main games Category:Miniclip Games Category:Strategy Games